


Sweet > Spicy.

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Lance and Keith try to have some intimacy on their bedroom, there is a small change of plans, though.Keith is no complaining.





	Sweet > Spicy.

The two figures on the bedroom remained between furled sheets and sprawled clothes, the temperature inside the place was progressively rising and along that, the daring moves of both of the boys increased. The blue paladin was resting on his back, both legs open to make room for the form of the red paladin, they were sharing a passionate kiss, tanned hands toying with the strands of black hair of the other, while he felt the touching of pales hands over the flesh of his thighs.

 

The long legs tightened around the body between them when he felt a small rub over one of his nipples, Lance separated himself from the kiss to let out a small moan, on top of him, Keith smiled smugly causing him to frown and stick out his tongue, the black haired teen shook his head at that, before returning his attention to the lean body. Experimentally, he gave another light touch to one of the nubs and when he got a similar reaction to the last, he proceeded to toy around with it; the cuban moaned, heat rising to his cheeks.

 

At that, the boy with the lilac eyes doubled over and placed a small kiss on the chest of his partner, moving a little bit down to place another peck and in an act of bravery, he stopped in front of the right nipple, letting a puff of air over it and feeling the other figure squirm from under him, Keith smirked, rubbing the small nub before giving it a small lick, Lance moved a little bit more at that, letting out a small keen, feeling the increasing hardness of his length. With all the moving his boyfriend was making, it was kind of hard for Keith to continue with his ministrations, so he put both of his hands on Lance’s waist, giving small touches on the sides of the other, the teen with the mullet swore that he heard a small snort at that, but shrugged it off when it didn’t happen again.

 

When Keith managed to made the owner of the blue eyes to stay put, he continued, giving a few more licks on the chest and taking the nipples of his partner on to his mouth, enjoying the small mewls all this actions were getting him, he then proceeded to give a small nip on the junction between the neck and shoulder, making Lance move around and let out a breathy giggle, the lilac eyes acquired a confused glint.

 

“You okay?”, He questioned, raising an eyebrow, Lance nodded, moving aside the hand he had used to cover his mouth and getting a little bit straighter.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m just a little bit sensitive in there”. The tan male reassured.

 

“If you say so”, Keith conceded, putting a hand on the chest on the other and pushing down to get him to lay down again.

 

Once that was done, he started to give light ministrations with his hands and mouth to the boy with the chestnut locks, some time after, the red paladin decided it was enough foreplay, the feeling of being encased on his boxers becoming difficult; nuzzling his way down the chest of the boy, proceeding down towards the belly of his lover but when the light touch of his nose arrived there, Lance bursted out in a fit of laughter, Keith moved back, eyes wide because of the reaction and not really knowing what to do, he awkwardly watched the laughing form of his boyfriend, that was slowly starting to calm down.

 

“I’m so-... I’m sorry! For real!”, Lance bit his lips, trying to stop his outburst, sitting up and seeing the troubled expression his boyfriend was making “ _ Shit,  _ I just killed the moment, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, Lance, you kinda did”, Keith grumbled, letting out a huff while crossing his arms, the blue paladin groaned.

 

“Oh, man! I knew I was ticklish, but I never thought I would be  _ that  _ ticklish”. Lance covered his face with his hands, flustered beyond belief for what just happened, until he felt a small peck on one of his cheeks.

 

“It’s fine”. He let out a sigh “It was kinda c-cute to see you laugh”, Keith admitted, with a flush of embarrassment for the words he just pronounced, not looking the blue-eyed boy to the face. The tan boy smiled brightly with his cheeks of a deep red color, and tackled the other boy with a hug, laughing for a little bit.

 

“You’re cute!”, Lance cooed with a cheeky grin, that got Keith rolling his eyes and grinning, with his hands he cupped the face of the other and brought him down to help their lips meet.

 

“Shut up, dork”, Was what the boy with the lilac eyes said when they parted, happy sapphires gleamed and Lance giggled again, moving to lay down, to enjoy the embrace of his boyfriend. “God, how do you manage to be so  _ goddamn _ adorable?”

 

“That’s my secret, Keith”, The blue paladin made a pompous gesture “I was  _ born _ being adorable”. That made his boyfriend scoff.

 

“Yeah, right...”, He moved his arms to rest against the bareback of his lover and looked at the boy that was resting on top of him “I guess it will be cuddle night, after all”. The red paladin hummed, trying to get a little bit more comfortable.

 

“Yeah, umm, sorry about that”, Lance gave an apologetic smile, messing his hair a little bit “But! I will make it up to you”. His tone was full of conviction and the other male snorted.

 

“How so?”, He questioned with a teasing grin.

 

“I will ignore the fact that you're lactose intolerant _ ,  _ and prepare  _ pastel de las tres leches _ for you”, Lance answered with a wink, Keith raised his head with interest “But just this once! And you will have to take your lactose tablets”.

 

“Ugh, fine. But just because I would never miss the chance to eat that thing”, Keith complied easily, already feeling more at ease about the whole cockblock ordeal. That dessert surely was making it worth it.

 

“I seriously never thought you would have such a sweet tooth”, Lance commented, drawing invisible patterns on the skin of his boyfriend, grinning mischievously “You're not so emo afterall”.

 

“I'm not emo, you and Pidge are the only ones that insist on thinking that”, Keith countered with annoyance, furrowing his eyebrows “Besides, you know I don't like a lot of sweet things, is just that with you I have to do some exceptions”. 

 

_ Quiznack,  _ he was blushing again.

 

Lance stared at him somewhat dumbfounded, with specks of scarlet patterning his skin, to then giggle like a schoolgirl “And I'm the one with the sappy lines”.

 

Before the cuban managed to say more, he was silenced by a kiss for the second time that night.

 

“We could give it a second try tonight, if you're up to it”, Was the suggestion the brunette throwed when their lips separated.

 

“Nah, I already made myself comfortable”, Keith dismissed and Lance hummed, resting his head over the chest of the other.

 

“You're right, you are a too comfy pillow to let go so soon”, The red paladin chuckled at that, placing a small kiss on top of the head of the blue eyed male.

 

“I love you, Lance”. He whispered in the intimacy of the moment.

 

“I love you too”, Was the answer that accompanied the sugary smile the black haired young man got back.

 

 

_ And Keith was able to say the spiciness lost against the sweetness, at least for that time. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sure this has OCC, still, I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you thing on the comments. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
